1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED display including a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical OLED display includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Light is emitted as excitons are generated. The excitons are generated as electrons and holes are combined and drop from an excited state to a ground state. The OLED display displays an image by using the light resulting from these excitons.
Accordingly, an OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and a weight thereof can be reduced since a separate light resource is not required. Further, OLED displays are used in various applications, such as displays in mobile electronic devices, because an OLED display has low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed. Furthermore, OLED displays with a touch panel have become widely used.
However, the hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode in the OLED display and several other metal wires can reflect light from the outside. This reflection can deteriorate an OLED's display characteristics, such as black color expression and contrast.
In order to compensate for the reflection of external light, some known OLED displays employ a polarizing plate and a phase delay plate to suppress the reflected light. However, in conventional OLEDs, use of a polarizing plate and a phase delay plate can cause a considerable amount of loss of light that is generated in the organic emission layer of the OLED. Furthermore, in conventional OLEDs, use of a polarizing plate and a phase delay plate may make the OLED device overly thick and unsuitable for use with a touch panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.